Genie In A Bottle
by shampoo ul copt
Summary: It's Scott's birthday and the girls have a concert. Rogue is singing and Logan is watching. Will they finally get together?


Genie In A Bottle  
It was Scott's birthday party and the girls in the mansion (most of whom had a crush on him) decided to hold a small concert. There was going to be one bug song at the end that was to be sung by Rogue (who didn't have a crush on him). All the girls in the act had been working extra hard to make sure no one knew about the last number or that Rogue was singing.  
It was almost time for the performance and Rogue was hurrying to get ready. Before the concert had started she had convinced Logan to sit with the other X-men and be nice. That was of course easier once she promised to give him a surprise if he did. She had no idea what that was going to be, but oh well.  
Shaking her head she slipped into the outfit that the other girls had choose, it wasn't her style but it was only a costume. It was a pair of tight silver caprees and an angled backless silver tank top that tied in the back and around her neck. Then came silver high heels that were like sandals. Next came the clear shinning full arm gloves and jewelry. Then last but least, her hair. She allowed the white strands of her hair to hang loose while the rest of her brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Finally was her make-up that consisted of mainly glitter. Once she was done Marie looked into a full length mirror. she really looked like a genie, it was perfect.  
Smiling she went to meet up with the rest of the girls. They all grinned as the curtain went down and they got in their places on stage.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Logan barley clapped when the curtain fell. his eyes wandered the crowd that was seated everywhere in front of the stage. 'Where is that blasted girl?' ,he thought. Rogue had told him that she would only be gone for a few minutes, saying she had to get something from the mansion. This was driving him insane, why was everyone making such a big deal over Laser-Tag's birthday?  
When the music for the last song started he didn't really care. That was before he heard Scott stammer in shock, "...R...Rogue?..."  
Logan's head snapped to the stage. What he saw made his eyes go wide with shock, along with most of the guys in the audience. Standing there singing was Rogue.  
  
I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to realease me  
You're lickin' your lips and blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I gonna give it away  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
  
His eyes were glued on her thin form as she began to dance sensually to the song while singing. Her body swaying from side to side to the music.  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
My body's sayin' let's go, go  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
but my heart's sayin' no, no  
  
She twirled showing her bare back and he gulped. 'She looks like a goddess.', he thought in a daze.  
  
If you want to be with me baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you want to be with me  
I can make your wish coem true  
I gotta like what you do  
You gotta make a big impression  
If you want to be with me  
  
She danced in sync with the other girls on stage with glowing eyes. He could've sworn that she was singing to him and dancing for him.  
  
The music's banging and the light's down low  
Just one more dance and we're good to go  
Waitin' for someone who needs me  
Hormones racing at the speed of light but that don't meen   
it's gonna be tonight  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
  
By now his brain was lost as he watched her dance. That and his heart.  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
My body's sayin' let's go, go  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
but my heart is sayin' no, no  
  
All that he could manage to say was "Damn."  
  
If you want to be with me baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta ru me the right way  
If you want to be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free, Baby and I'll be with you  
  
She seemed to point straight at him and signal for him to come to her. At that moment he thought that she had more powers then he knew about.  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
My body's sayin' let's go, go  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
But my heart's sayin' no, no  
  
If you want to be with me baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you want to be with me   
I can make your wish come true  
I gotta like what you do  
You gotta make a big impression  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
  
Practically all the guys were drooling and staring at the girls on stage. Their hormones were taking over as the girls continued their sensual dance.  
  
If you want to be with me baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you want to be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free, Baby and I'll be with you   
  
The other girls were silent as Rogue sang the final line to the song.  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out  
  
The girls posed as the music stopped and thunderous applause started. They all smiled widely as they took a bow and the curtain closed. Jean looked over at Logan who still had glazed eyes but was trying to regain his composure. She smiled knowingly at him thinking 'Finally.'  
A moment latter the girls came up to them to wish Scott a happy birthday. They all had huge smiles on their faces when they came up.  
"That was great Rogue!" exclaimed Scott.  
"Thanks!"  
All of the girls were congratulated then Rogue went up to Logan with a different type of smile on her face. "Now for your surprise." She whispered something into him ear then kissed him gently. The others gazed on with fear on their faces.  
"Rogue no!"  
"Don't Rogue!"  
Storm who Rogue was surprisingly close to smiled and said "Don't worry he's fine." As if to confirm this Logan wrapped his arms around his Marie, pulling her closer.  
When the kiss ended Logan was in total shock with Rogue said to the others "I can control my powers now!"  
The others smiled, thrilled as Logan wrapped his arms around her frame from behind. He whispered into her ear, "That was the best surprise I've ever gotten."  
She smiled in return.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! What do you think? If you don't like R/L coupling, deal with it because I think they make an awesome couple. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rule!!! I done own the song or the X-men. Please give me a break, there is now way I could ever own them. Please review! I'll love you for life! If you flame me I'll ignore it so don't waste your time. Thanks! Bye bye ~*~shampoo ul copt 


End file.
